Total Drama Island Interlude: Lovebird's Castaway
by burga141
Summary: This Story was deleted for sum odd reason!
1. High Fly Trip to Paradise

**Total Drama Island **

**Interlude:**

_**Lovebirds Castaway**_

**Introduction****: **

_**Me**__**: **_This is an interlude after TDI episode "_Paintball Deer Hunt_". In this interlude Chris Mcclean (the host) is sending all 14 remaining campers for the next 6 days before the next challenge to Cabo San Lucas. They'll be sent by two private jets. One for the **Screaming Gophers **andthe other is for the **Killer Basses**. Will Chris let them relax or make them do a challenge? There will be **lovebirds **will be stranded on a tropical island together!Who will the **lovebirds **be? Find out right now on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 1****: **_High Fly Trip to Paradise!_

In the Screaming Gophers' Jet up in the sky:

Owen: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Beth: Owen

Owen: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Beth: OWEN! (Starts to get annoyed)

Owen: What?

Beth: We're….. (Gets cut off by Owen's screaming)

Owen: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Beth: THAT'S IT!!!! (Slaps him in the face to snap him out of it)

Owen: Ow that smarks! (Rubs his bruised cheek)

Beth: Sorry Owen. I was just trying to tell you that the Jet finished taken off. So you can stop screaming now!

Owen: Sorry Beth it's just that I'm afraid of flying. Didn't you remember when I said that at the campfire 3 weeks ago?

Beth: (Is thinking in her mind trying to remember that.)

Flashback: In the "Phobia Factor" episode

_Owen: Flying man that's some crazy stuff!_

End of Flashback

Beth: Oh yeah. I remember. Oh and thanks again for letting me sit in the window seat. I love watching the clouds.

Owen: No biggie! I love the aisle seat because of ALL THE FREE FOOD!!! (Takes a shrimp cocktail and shoves all 3 shrimps in his mouth. He eats them in 1 bite. Then his stomach grumbled and tooted a little bit.) Hahahaha! The other best thing about the aisle seats is that you don't have to bump through the person you're next to WHICH IS IMPORTANT NOW! (Rushes to the bathroom and slams the bathroom door)

Beth: EW! (Sits back in her chair but then feels a hard kick in the back of her seat.) OOF! (She turns to the back of her seat.) Heather STOP!

Heather: Opps! My clumsy foot is so uncoordinated! (Saying that in a sarcastic tone)

Gwen: Like your brain! (She is sitting across the aisle from Heather and Lindsay, and is saying that to Heather. She is listening to Trent's demo CDs while sitting next to him.)

Heather: Oh bite me weird Goth girl! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to do important reading! (Picks up a People Magazine and sits back in her seat) WOW! Lindsay Lohan is in rehab, again?

Shocker!

Lindsay: (Taps on Heather's shoulder and is holding her nose) Um Heather?

Heather: (turns her head to Lindsay looking angry) WHAT?!

Lindsay: (cringes) Can we switch seats because I can't stand Owen's fart smells anymore!

Heather: Well to bad! So if you're gonna barf, here is the barf bag! (Throws the barf bag at Lindsay)

Lindsay: Ok! (Feels queasy and pukes in the bag)

In the Killer Basses' Jet up in the sky:

Duncan: So princess, I never got your answer from the last challenge. (Smiling in a cocky way at Courtney who is annoyed by him and is sitting next to him in the window seat)

Courtney: (Ignoring him)

Duncan: Well? (Leaning in near her with his cocky smile)

Courtney: (Turns around to him and scolding him) FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME DUNCAN!!!!!!! I WON'T MAKEOUT WITH U!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Looking really angry at him)

Duncan: (Puts his arms around her shoulders) Well if you change your mind, the bathroom is just one seat behind us. Sooo we can make out in there or……. maybe more than just making out. (Winks)

Courtney: (Slaps his arm that's around her shoulders) NO!! I'm never gonna be our girlfriend! EVER!!

Duncan: WOW! You're extremely attractive when you're angry with me! (Smirks)

Courtney: SHUT UP!

Leshawna: Yo! How hard is it for you two **lovebirds** to shut up?! (Lying on the jets bed behind them) I need my beauty sleep before we get to Cabo!

Courtney: (Saying to Leshawna.) Why are you on our jet? You're not even on our team!

Leshawna: Do you think I want to be Heather on the whole way Cabo? Heck no! (Lays back down on the bed.)

Duncan: (Leans closer to Courtney and whispers in her ear saying) C'mon Darling just one kiss these handsome lips and I'll leave you alone throughout the whole trip! (Puckers his lips at her)

Courtney: (Sighs in Defeat) Fine I'll do it but close your eyes. (Rolls her eyes)

Duncan: (Puckering his lips even more and closes his eyes)

Courtney: (Puckers her lips to kiss her lips and leans in closer to Duncan's face but does a wet raspberry in his face)

Duncan: (Sits back up and wipes his face) Wow! That was cold babe!

Courtney: That's a right way to kiss an OGRE! (Smiles and is feeling good now)

Leshawna: (mumbles to his self) I wonder what would happen if those were **stranded on an island together** maybe they'll stop getting in each other's nerves for GOD SAKES!

_Both of the private jets violently shook and the campers on each jet heard a chime for the pilots to make an announcement………_

The Gophers' Pilot: Attention passengers………..

The Basses' Pilot: I got good news……….

The Gophers' Pilot: We are in the middle of the Pacific Ocean………..

The Basses' Pilot: But I have bad news……….

The Gophers' Pilot: The Jet's engine broke……

Both of the pilots: And if you'll look to your left, you'll see me jumping off this jet! Thanks for flying.

_Both of the Basses and Gophers see their pilots waving at them as they parachute in to the ocean!_

Owen: (Eyes widen and are terrified. He turns to Beth.) Can I scream now?

Beth: (sighs) Fine.

Owen: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA DIE NOW!!!!!! I'M GONNA FREAKIN DIE NOW!!!!! OH THE HORROR!!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** What will happen? Will they live or die? Was this part of Chris's plan for a challenge or not? Will Duncan ever get on Courtney's good side? Will Owen ever stop screaming? And will I ever look hotter in this bikini? Find out in the next interlude on Total-Drama-Island!


	2. Crashing Into Deadly Surprise

**Introduction****:**

_**Me**__:_ Last time in the 1st chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude: **_**Lovebirds Castaway**_. The remaining 14 campers were sent to 6 days of paradise in Cabo San Lucas. Owen wouldn't stop freaking out and farting on the plane. Lindsay barfed in a bag. HAHAHA! Duncan was trying to get Courtney to join him in the Mile High Club but all he got was a big raspberry in the face from Courtney. Nicely played Courtney! Nicely played! Then the two jets engines broke and the pilots ditched the campers and leaving them to their doom! So will this be the 14 campers' final time on earth? Is there a challenge waiting for them at their crashing zone? Well if you want to know so badly than sit your butts down and read to find out right now on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 2****:** _Crashing into Deadly Surprise_

On the Killer Basses' nose diving private jet

Courtney: AAAAHHHH!!!!! (Clings onto Duncan and starts saying her prayers in fear)

Duncan: (Raising his eyebrow and smiles while looking at Geoff.)

Geoff: (He gives Duncan a thumb up)

DJ: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!(Screaming like a girl)

Bridgette & Sadie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Harold: (Gets up from his seat from his front row seat and turns to everyone behind him, and then shouts out.) I LOVE YOU LESHAWNA! I ALWAYS HAVE EVER SINCE I FIRST MET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

_Everyone stopped screaming and was staring at him with their eyebrows raised._

Harold: (Hears a snoring in the back seat which is coming from Leshawna still sleeping. So that means she didn't hear him but everybody did. He blushes and sits back down in his seat.)

_Everyone starts screaming their heads off again!_

On the Screaming Gophers' nose diving private jet

Owen: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH CRAP!!!!

Gwen: (Hugging Trent.) AAAHHH!!! I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!!!!!!!

Lindsay: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Tries to hug Heather)

Heather: (Pushes Lindsay away.) AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GET MY HAIR WET!!!!!!!

Beth: (Is breathing threw an oxygen bag.)

_There are 3 violin players strapped in the back of the jet._

One of the violin players: (Looks at the two players and says to them) Gentlemen it's been honor playing with you today.

_All 3 of the violin players picks up their violins and all together plays the same last song from the "Titanic"._

Trent: (Hugging Gwen) Gwen!

Gwen: (Still is hugging him.) Yeah?

Trent: If we don't make it out alive, I wanna tell you that I…….I…….I Lo- (Interrupted by an earth shaken splash of the two jets)

_The two private jets just crashed into the middle of the Pacific Ocean and no one was killed. Oh wait the violin players got killed because they died in the "Titanic" which makes sense for them to die._

Lindsay: Hooray! It's over and we're ALIVE!!!!!

Owen: (His eyes are covered.) Am I dead? (Uncovers his eyes) Wow I didn't know heaven looks like the inside of a private jet! (Looks around) Hey wait a minute, where is my dead pet gold fish?

Heather: (Slaps him.) You're still alive you FAT IDIOT! (Throws a life vest at him) Now put this on so we can get the heck out of HERE!

Owen: OK! OK! Sheesh! (Puts on life vest)

Trent: (Found an un-inflated raft underneath a chair) Hey guys look what I found! It's a raft that says it can hold **14 people** on it!

Heather: Well don't just stand there! Pull the cord to inflate it and throw it on the ocean!

Trent: (Opens the emergency exit door and pulls the cord of the raft. Then he throws it on the ocean and the raft inflated into a huge square with medium wall)

_The emergency exit slide flew out of the door so the campers can safely get on the raft on the plane. Everyone was sliding on the slide and onto the raft with there belongings and life vests on._

On the Killer Basses' crashed private jet

Duncan: (Goes up to Courtney who is frustrated because she can't find a raft.) So the princess got scared. Good thing that our hero was there for you to hug onto. (Points at him self and smiles cocky at her)

Courtney: Duncan, would it come up to you that I was too scared to know what I was hugging onto?

Duncan: (Smirks) Whatever you say Princess, whatever you say.

Courtney: SHUT UP!

Leshawna: (Gets woken up and is irritated) I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO…. (Stops for a moment and sees that they are in the Pacific Ocean) Whoa, I can't believe that I slept through a plane crash.

Courtney: I can't believe it to now put this on! (Throws a life vest to Leshawna)

Leshawna: Ok! Man you are one uptight white girl!

Duncan: Tell me about it!

Geoff: (Looking out the opened emergency door) Hey dudes! Trent says that float can hold all of us together! Let's go dudes! (Slides down the slide to the raft) That was ……… AWESOME!!! WHOOHOO!!!!!!!

_All of the Killer Basses' and Leshawna (cause she is a Gopher) slides on the emergency slide and gets on the raft with their belongings and life vests on. The two jets suck down to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Everyone is in Silence._

DJ: Wha….Wha…..What are we going to do NOW?! (In a high pitched and terrified tone.)

Gwen: (Sitting next to Trent and Leshawna. She sighs in boredom) I cannot believe I'm saying this but I wish Chris and Chef was here!

_They hear a sound of a helicopter and the winds of the helicopter it them. They looked up and saw Chris's head out of the door with a megaphone in his hand and Chef controlling the helicopter._

Chris: (Shouting in the megaphone.) Did somebody say my name?!

Owen: (Smile in excitement) WHOOHOO! CHRIS!! HAHA OH MAN I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!! So how about sending down that rescue ladder so we can get back home!

Chris: (Shouting in the megaphone.) Sorry Dude can't do that!

Owen: (Drops his jaw) what?

Chris: (Shouting in the megaphone.) Yeah I didn't tell you guys this but I planted webcams around the camp for my TDI webpage so fans can watch what you guys are doing during weekends. But the ratings on my webpage are dropping because you guys are so freaken BORING! So welcome to TDI's first ever WEEKEND CHALLENGE!

Leshawna: (Yells up to him.) Wait you said you are sending us to Cabo San Lucas!

Chris: (Shouting in the megaphone.) I did?

Leshawna: (Yells up to him.) And there will be no CHALLENGES!

Chris: (Shouting in the megaphone.) Oh yeah that! Yeah, I LIED! The challenge is to raft all the way back to Camp Wawanakwa! No one will be voted off on a weekend challenge! There will cameras all over on each wall of the raft! (Takes out a remote control and presses a red button on it which made 4 water proof webcams pop up from the top of the 4 walls of the raft.) Also, there will be suck chin cup inflatable Confession Cans on each corner of the raft. (The helicopter lowers down each suck chin cup Confession Cans on each corner and presses them down.) In addition for survival, here are 4 space blankets, 4 pillows, 2 cases of water bottles, 4 air mattresses and 2 cases of granola bars! (Throws them all those items down to them) Also, when 6 days are up Chef and I will find you guys! So I suggest finding an **island**!

Gwen: (Is annoyed) So what your saying is that the lie for a break, the jet crashing, and this one raft that can hold all of us is all part of your plan FOR A CHALLENGE?!

Chris: (Shouting in the megaphone.) That's right Gwen!

Gwen: Man he is to good!

Chris: (Shouting in the megaphone.) Oh and its hurricane season! So……. Good luck with that! See ya at camp!

_He shuts the helicopter door and flies away!_

Lindsay: YAY! Now I can work on my tan!

Heather: (Gives her the stink eye. Rolls up her People Magazine and hits it on Lindsay's head)

Lindsay: (cringes and frowns.) Or not!

Geoff: Hey look at the bright side dudes! At least it's not raining! So lets not panic.

_Right after he said that it's started to rain!_

Geoff: Oh crap! Ok now we can panic!

_Everybody started to scream and cry except Duncan because he is too manly for that!_

**Me:** What will happen? Will Lindsay ever get too tan? Will there be a hurricane attack at the campers? Will Duncan still ever be on Courtney's good side? Will Leshawna ever get her beauty sleep? And will ever find out who just cut the cheese right now? Find out in the next most suspenseful chapter yet in this interlude on **Total-Drama-Island!**


	3. KOWABUNGA TSUNAMI! OH NO!

**Introduction****:**

_**Me**__**:**_ Last time in the 2nd chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude: **_**Lovebirds Castaway.**_ The two jets for the **Screaming Gophers **and** Killer Basses **was crashing into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Courtney was hugging onto Duncan during the jet's nosedive which Duncan unsurprisingly enjoyed it! Harold confessed his love to Leshawna in front of the Killer Basses but then realizes his crush was sleeping through the nosedive crash and his confession! Tough break dude! Owen was screaming his head off again! Trent was about to tell Gwen he loves her until got interrupted by the crashing of the two jets in the Pacific waters! Once all 14 remaining campers got onto a huge raft, Chris showed up in a helicopter! He had bad news by telling them that they are doing a weekend challenge to raft their way back to Camp Wawanakwa from the middle of the Pacific Ocean just for high ratings for his TDI webpage. After he leaved them, it rained! Sucks to be them!!! So will the campers survive? Who will be the **lovebirds **who get stranded on an island together? Let's find out right now in the most suspenseful chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 3:** _KOWA-BUNGA TSUNAMI!!!! OH NO!!!!!!_

_It is still raining and really windy out on the Pacific Ocean! The waves are getting bigger and rougher by the minute!_

On the raft full of 14 campers

Owen: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE???!!!! WE MIGHT HAVE TO EAT EACHOTHER TO SURVIVE!!!!!!!

Leshawna: I'll take care of this! (Walks over to Owen and smacks his head.) Get a hold of yourself Owen! We've already been out here for 10 seconds!

Owen: Oh, right. (Feeling embarrassed.) Haha, woops! Sorry everyone.

Confessional Can:

Owen: This is one of my worst nightmares YET!! I know I'm not having it right now because if I am, I WOULD ONLY BE IN MY UNDERWEAR!!!!!!

Heather: I hope my daddy is watching this on the webpage. Because if he is, he'll sue Chris for tormenting his little cupcake! (Points at herself) Being stranded in a crappy big raft in the middle of the Pacific Ocean is one thing! But the worst is being stranded with Weird Goth Girl, Guitar Hero, Surfer girl, Party Idiot, The Fart machine, Napoleon Dynamite, The Delinquent, Uptight CIT Girl, Sissy Nature Boy, Dweeb, Thing 2, Dumb Blonde, and Leshawna. I wanna kill myself!

Duncan: Yeah, I'm kind of ticked off at Chris for ditching us here for some stupid webpage! I'm kind of happy this happened because I get to be with the Princess. (Smirks)

Leshawna: The worst thing about stranded out here is Owen freaking out a lot. Also Heather because has been such a pain in my Butt ever since day 1.

Bridgette: This challenge is a piece of cake! If you have been surfing ever since you were 5 years old, you'll know your ways on the Ocean!

End of Confessional Can:

_All of the campers are in space blankets. They put their belongings and other survival equipment all in 1 Confessional Can so they won't get wet from the storm._

Gwen: (Snuggling in a space blanket with Trent.) Don't let a big wave take me away.

Trent: Don't worry I won't. (Smiles)

Gwen: (Smiles and blushes)

Bridgette: (Sitting next to Geoff drenched with out a space blanket)

Geoff: (Wraps his blanket around her with him.) Here Dudette, I'll share mine with you so we can share uuuhhhhh body heat together!

Bridgette: (Lays her head on his shoulder.) Wow Geoff, that's really sweet of you!

Geoff: (Smiles)

Confessional Can:

Bridgette: It was sssssooooo sweet of him to comfort me!

End of Confessional Can:

Duncan: (Is wrapped in his space blanket and sitting next to shivering wet Courtney. He leans over to her.) Aw! The Princess is wet.

Courtney: (Is shivering.) SH...SH...SH...SHUT UP! Owen has to take two space blankets because he is too big for only one!

Owen: Hey I might be big but I have feelings!

Duncan: Well Darling I can share my blanket with you, so we can share body heat! (Winks)

Courtney: (Sighs) Ok fine! But don't touch me! (Goes into the space blanket with him)

Heather: (Evil Glares at them)

Confessional Can:

Heather: It's too much! Everyone knows that boyfriend and girlfriend is another word for ALLIANCE! That's unacceptable! My alliance will be the only alliance on the island! So I'm going to get some dirt on those two and break them up!!!!

Lindsay: Awwww! Doug and Courtney is such a cute couple! It's like me and Taylor o…no wait is Tyler his name?

Courtney: What is it about me that Duncan finds attractive? I'm not hot like Heather and Lindsay! I'm mean to him and yet he still hits on me! Seriously, why me and not Heather or Lindsay?

Duncan: Courtney? (Smirks) Oh man where do I begin? I think she is the only girl that ever talks back at me! Sure she is uptight but that's my type! Oh and have you ever seen her in her bikini? Wooh! It's like I died and gone to heaven by just looking at her in that bikini! So yeah I'm in love with her.

End of Confessional Can:

Duncan: (Puts his arms around her waist and rubs it.) So, Princess do you want to kiss me?

Courtney: (Kicks him in the cocoanuts.) No you PIG!!!!! (Grabs his space blanket and pillow and goes to the Confessional Can in the right-hand corner)

Duncan: (Holding on his area in pain) Hey sweetheart! What are you doing?

Courtney: Camping in the Confessional Can! SO I CAN BE AWAY FROM YOU!!!!!!!!

Leshawna: Wow tough break Duncan.

DJ & Owen: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Pointing up)

_Everyone looks up and sees………. A HUG…………ENORMOUS………MONSTEROUS……….TSUNAMI!!!!! bom- bom- BOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone starts to panic!!!!!!!_

DJ: Oh sh(beep)!

Harold: We're gonna need a bigger raft!

Owen: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Duncan: (Gets his backpack and puts in 1 un-inflated air mattress, 2 pillows, 2 space blankets, 30 water bottles, and 30 granola bars.)

Confessional Can:

Duncan: Finally my Q to leave this crappy raft! Looks like swimming escaping from the coast guards paid off!

End of Confessional Can:

Duncan: So long suckers!!!!! I'll see ya at an **island**! (Jumps off the raft and swims away and disappears)

Sadie: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?!

Bridgette: I got an idea! Owen hang on to the Confessional Can that has our stuff in it! Everyone else hold on the raft's side tightly!

_Owen does what she commands him to do and everyone else did to! The Tsunami crashes over them and their raft toppled over and back up! Then it became morning!_

Leshawna: (Wakes up) Hey everyone wake up!!! WE SURVIVED THE TSUNAMI!!

_Everyone wakes up._

Harold: Hey where is Courtney?

Gwen: Oh she camped in the Confessional Can on the right-hand corner of the raft! (Looks at the **right hand** corner and sees there is **no** **Confessional Can**) OH NO!!!!! The wave took Courtney away!!!!!!!

Owen: (Goes down on his knees and pounds his fists on the raft) CURSE YOU KING NEPTUNE!!!!!! CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! WHY MUST YOU EAT AWAY OUR FRIENDS!!!???? WHY!!!!!?????

At a Deserted Island:

_The inflated Confessional Can washes up on the island's beach. Courtney comes out yawning and still thinking she is on the raft._

Courtney: (Rubs her eyes) Morning everyone. (Opens her eyes and widens her eyes at the unfamiliar island) I-I-I don't remember any sand on the raft! (Starts getting scared) LESHAWNA?! GWEN?! BRIDGETTE?! ANYBODY?!! (Trips backwards and does a backwards crab walk up the sandy surface. She stops went her hand feels a round hard object. She sighs in relief) Oh thank god Gwen. I thought I was all al……. (Before finishing her sentence she turns her head around and sees she's feeling a skull of a human skeleton) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Starts running through the jungle while screaming. She sees she is reaching the other beachside of the island but trips and falls face first on the sand. She then blacks out)

_3 minutes later………._

_Courtney is still blacked out from her fall. A familiar punk man is trying to wake her up._

The familiar man: Hellllllllooooo…………………..Princess?

Courtney: (Wakes up and sees Duncan staring down at her) Duncan?

Duncan: (Smirks) That's my name princess.

Courtney: (Realizes what's happening and jumps up) So this means you and I are-are-are…………….

Duncan: Yep Princess, we are stranded on this island. Just the two of us. (winks)

Courtney: O.O (Faints)

_**Me:**_ There you have it folks, Duncan and Courtney are the two lovebirds stranded on the island! The END! HAHAHAHA Just Kidding! What will happen? Will the other campers ever reunite with our lovebirds? Will Owen eat all the Granola Bars? And when will my Soy Latte ever come?! Find out next time on the most exciting chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	4. Stranded Lovebirds on Ocean and Land!

**Introduction:**

_**Me**_**:** Last time in the 3rd chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude: **_**Lovebirds Castaway**_. The 14 campers were on a crappy raft and drenched from the stormy rain! Trent and Gwen were snuggly buggly in a space blanket together! Geoff offered to share his space blanket with Bridgette by saying they can share body heat together, and she took the offer! Good strategy bro! Duncan tried to get a kiss from Courtney but got a kick in the balls! Ah NUTTS! Courtney camped in a Confessional Can for the night to get away from Duncan! There was a massive Tsunami heading towards the campers. Duncan took some stuff in his backpack swam away from the raft! Bridgette saved everyone's butt with her technique which made them survived the Tsunami! Courtney ended up being stranded on an island because the Confessional Can she was in was washed up by the tsunami! Then made a discovery that Duncan is stranded with her too! So will Courtney find her strength to love or hate Duncan? Will the campers ever find them again? Well let's find out right now in this chapter of the interlude on **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 4:** _Stranded Lovebirds on Ocean and Land_

On the Lovebird's Island:

_Courtney just woken up from her black out and sees that Duncan made a big hut out of bamboo trunks and seaweed wrappings to hold it all together on the ground. She sees him putting the inflatable Confessional Can near it._

Courtney: (Looks astonished) How did u……..?

Duncan: Where do you think I would hide out from the cops as a juvy escaper? I made hide outs in the woods all the time Princess! So do you want camp with me? (Winks)

Courtney: Uh hello? I was a CIT remember? I can camp in the Confessional! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go look for some berries! (Walks away)

Duncan: She'll be back just you wait!

Confessional Can Back at Camp Wawanakwa:

Chris: (Laughing) Can you believe they both got stranded on that island? This is great because I planted hidden webcams on that Island! Now I'm gonna get even higher ratings because of hot hook ups! This is gonna be AWESOME! (Rubbing his hands together)

End of Confessional Can Back at Camp Wawanakwa:

On the raft full of 12 campers:

_Everyone is starving and worried for Duncan and Courtney._

Leshawna: I hope they get stranded on an island together!

Owen: Why?

Leshawna: So they won't fight anymore! Besides if they did then I would be a psychic or something because on the jet I said to myself thinking of what would happen if they were.

Owen: Hahahaha! Irony (says it in a sing tune)

Lindsay: (Lying on the floor of the raft and is getting a tan.) It's such a great day out here Lefanda!

_Everyone screams Leshawna at her!_

Harold: (Sitting behind Lindsay's head and is only staring at her huge cleavage!)

Confessional Can:

Harold: ……Boobies…….!

End of Confessional Can:

_It's Sunset by now at the Pacific Ocean!_

Gwen: (Sketching the sunset ocean view in her art pad)

Trent: Wow you are really good at sketching views!

Gwen: Thanks and your music is really cool!

Trent: Yeah, I'm gonna tour through the U.S next summer in my tour bus with my Uncle who is my manager.

Gwen: Wow that's really cool! I always want to travel through the U.S.

Trent: Hey maybe you can go with us!

Gwen: Really?

Trent: Yeah, besides I always needed a Banner designer anyways.

Gwen: Wow! Well ok I'll go on tour with you.

Trent: Really?

Gwen: Yeah.

Trent: Cool! (Smiles)

Gwen: (Lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms around his waist, then falls asleep.)

Trent: (Wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls a space blanket on both of them. He falls asleep too.)

Bridgette & Geoff: (Gazes at the sunset together while holding hands.)

On the Lovebird's Island:

_It's night time now. Duncan has a bon-fire in front of his hut and is eating a granola bar. Courtney is trying to make fire with stones and twigs!_

Duncan: Hey Princess you can come over to my camp fire if you want to! (Smiles cocky at her)

Courtney: No thanks I'm good! (Stomach growls) Um can I have a granola bar though?

Duncan: Ok but it'll cost you! You and I are going to sleep in my hut only Darling! (Winks)

Courtney: Fine! But you better not go near me when I'm sleeping! (She walks over to his campfire.) Now can I have my granola bar please?

_Later that night…………….Duncan and Courtney went into the hut to go to bed. Courtney sees 1 inflated mattress with 2 pillows and 2 space blankets on it._

Courtney: That will be a great bed for me to sleep in!

Duncan: Excuse me?

Courtney: The princess deserves a goodnights rest on a bed! All pigs sleep on the ground! (Takes off 1 pillow and 1 space blanket, and then puts them on the ground. She crawls onto the mattress and lays on it.) Good night Duncan!

Duncan: (Takes his shirt off and lies on the sandy ground.) Night your highness!

_In midnight, Courtney wasn't falling asleep because it's a very hot night. She looked at Duncan to see if he was sleeping and he is. She takes her pants and shirt off. She leaves her bra and panties on so it will be less hot. Then she falls asleep. _

_It's now morning! _

Duncan: (Nudging sleeping Courtney.) Princess wake up!

Courtney: (Gets up and is half naked in front of Duncan.) OH CRAP!! (Blushes nervously)

Duncan: Wow! You are even hotter than before! (Pulls her closer) I never knew you wore pink panties! (Winks)

Courtney: (Slaps him in the face.) You are such a perv! GET OUT! (Shoves him out the hut and puts her shirt and pants back on!)

Duncan: O c'mon babe! What is that you want from me?

Courtney: All I want for you is to not be such a perv to me and more romantic!! Now I'm going to do stuff around the Island today and I don't want any interference from YOU!!

Confessional Can:

Courtney: This is soooo not fair!! Of all people I have to be stranded with DUNCAN!! If he lays a finger on me again, I'll sue him for sexual harassment!

Duncan: So the Princess wants me to be romantic. (Smirks) I surprisingly do have a romantic plan that will be tonight!! I'll do anything what it takes to win this chick's heart because she's that special!

From the Author's watchroom:

**Me:** (Pauses the screen of Duncan's Confessional. Turns chair around) Dude is crafty than my writing skills. (thinks to herself) Maybe we are related. (Laughs) He wishes!

_From the television of Duncan in the Confessional._

Duncan: Uhhh no I don't Burga141, no I don't.

**Me:** (Turns off the television) That kind of guy would never swim in my gene pool. But then tune in next time to hear more me! And alot of Duncan. What will happen? Will Duncan's plan work or fails for Courtney's heart? Will Lindsay ever say Leshawna's name right? Will the campers ever reunite with the lovebirds before they kill each other? And will I ever find out who stole the cookie from the cookie jar? Find out in the next most surprising and **romantic** chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island! **(Walks off) Which one of you geniouses left the 2-way mic on!?


	5. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Introduction:**

_**Me:**_ Last time on the 4th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude: **_**Lovebirds Castaway**_. Love was in the air at the stranded raft with 12 campers on it! But trouble in paradise strikes the Lovebird's Island when Duncan tried to get touchy with Courtney when she was in her panties and bra! SHOCKERR! Duncan asked what does she want from him and she said all she wants is for him to be not such a perv and more romantic. But what was the biggest shocker was that Duncan said he does have a romantic side! In this chapter there will be a **special surprise guest from "Family Guy"**. Who will it be? Will Courtney fall in love with Duncan? Will the magic of love will still be on the raft? Well let's find out in the most surprising and romantic chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 5: **_Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_

On the lovebird's island:

_It's in the afternoon; Courtney goes into the hut and changes into her bikini from her belongings to go swimming at the swimming hole on the island. While she goes swimming, Duncan went to the reef and caught 2 fish by a wooden spear he just made. Then, Duncan goes to a palm tree and darts two cocoanuts from it with his pocket knife. Duncan was picking beautiful tropical flowers in the island's jungle. He stopped when a __**huge bee **__came in his way._

Huge Gay bee (the guest star): Oh hey! You yals should be careful before I sting with my stinger! Oh nooooo! But then I'll die if I sting you. You know what; I won't sting you after all because that's my choice. You yal ain't worth. I'm just gonna go suck on that stem like there's no tomorrow! (Flies away from him)

Duncan: (Stares blankly and shakes his head) Wow! That is one weird bee! (Went back to picking flowers)

On the raft full of 12 campers:

Lindsay: (Tapping Heather who is trying to tan.) Umm Heather what ocean are we on again?

Heather: (Gets up) Ugh! For the 10th time we are on the Pacific Ocean!

Lindsay: Ohh! I have another question. How do I know if I'm pretty?

Heather: Are you pretty?

Lindsay: Yes

Heather: Well there you go sport!

Lindsay: Thank you!

Confessional Can:

Heather: It's like talking to an eggplant!

End of Confessional Can:

_Owen is leaning over the side of the raft eating something. Leshawna goes over to him and looks at him suspiciously._

Leshawna: Owen what are you eating?

Owen: (Sounding like food is shoved in his mouth) Nothing………..!

_Leshawna turns him around and reveal him with 20 granola bar wrappings on his belly!_

Leshawna: (Is really ticked off) JUST TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST EAT HALF OF OUR SUPPLY OF GRANOLA BARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Owen: (Cringing and defending himself) It's not my fault!

Harold: Let's hold him down and dissect them out of his stomach!

Harold, Leshawna, & Sadie: YEAH!

_All three of them are coming toward Owen angrily until Bridgette came in front of Owen ad stopped them!_

Bridgette: You guys we shouldn't be fighting! It's been 3 days since we've been out here and should be searching for an island! So let's start some teamwork!

Owen: Bridgette is right you guys, we need to…….. (Gasps)

Bridgette: What is it?

Owen: (Whispers to her.) A **bee **just landed on our raft! Don't move!

Huge Gay Bee (guest star): Hmm! Now I guess I should be captain of this ship! First order of business free honey for everyone! YAY CAPTAIN BEE….captain bee! OW! Oh dung stung myself! Bye world! (Falls into the Ocean backwards)

On the lovebird's Island:

_It's nighttime, there's a full moon and no clouds are in the sky. Courtney finished swimming and puts on her dress cover up, slips her bikini off, and puts her bra and panties on underneath her dress. She walks over to the path to her and Duncan's hut. She saw tiki torches leading her to their campout. Once she reaches to their campout she saw Duncan and a table made out of draft wood and wooden nails. Then she sees two wooden plants with 1 fish on both of them and 1 opened cocoanut on both ends on the table. Also there is a water bottle with a bouquet of tropical flowers._

Courtney: (Walks up to Duncan) Duncan this is so………so…….

Duncan: Romantic? (Smiles)

Courtney: Yes! (Blushes and is flattered) I can't believe you did all of this!

Duncan: Anything for my princess! (Takes her hand and kisses it in a charming way.)

_Duncan walks Courtney to one end of the table and sits her down. Duncan sits on the other end of the table. _

Courtney: Duncan why do you hit on me and not Heather or Lindsay?

Duncan: (Sighs) Because Lindsay is an idiot and Heather is a Bitch! But the big reason is that they aren't like you! (Smiles)

Courtney: But I'm not……….. (Cut off by Duncan)

Duncan: Don't say you're not hot because you are the hottest girl I ever met! Yes you are uptight! Yes you do talk back at me in a mean matter! Those two things are my type of chicks! (Winks)

Courtney: 0.0 Wow! No guy has ever said that to me before! (Smiles very big and blushes)

Duncan: Well in my books princess………..I mean Courtney; any of those guys who thought differently of you are morons because they are missing out on a great gal!

Courtney: That's so sweet of you to say that Duncan! Oh and call me _**Princess!**_

Duncan: Oh I almost forgot to give you this! (Throws her a scallop) I got it for you today!

Courtney: Oh a scallop how ……… charming! (In a flustered tone)

Duncan: You're supposed to open it.

Courtney: (Opens the scallop and sees a beautiful pink pearl and gasps) A pearl! Oh Duncan it's beautiful!

Duncan: It took me to open 600,000,000 of them to find this one! (Walks to her and kneels down. He holds her palms and looks in her eyes.) But only the most beautiful pearl should only belong to the most beautiful princess! (Gazes in her eyes)

Courtney: (Grabs his shoulders and FRENCH KISSES HIM HARD!!!!)

_**Me:**_ (Paused the picture of them kissing!) Awww, what a heartwarming, trustworthy moment. Did I see tongue? (Un-pauses the picture)

Courtney: (Releases) I LOVE YOU!!!!

Duncan: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!

_They make out for a good 15 minutes! While they are making out the Lion King Song __**"Can You Feel the Love tonight?" **__plays in the background. Duncan picks her up bride style and walks to the hut!_

Duncan: (Whispers) Do you want to do this?

Courtney: (Nods her head) Yes!

_Duncan kicks the door open and carries her in. Then slams the door closed. We see a shadowy figure of them kissing from the window of the hut and goes down. _

_**Me: **_Good lord! Do you think I would rite about what happens in the hut? You would know anyways! Well there it is folks D/C are a match mate in heaven! YAY! What will happen? Will Courtney regret or is happy for her choice? Will Owen ever stop thinking of food? And where the HECK IS THE GAY BEE!!! I wanted to do an interview with him! (Gets a note and reads it) Oh ahahaha oops! Turns out he is dead! Oh well! Ahem…. Find out next time in the next chapter of the interlude on **Total-Drama-Island!**


	6. What Happen in the Hut Stays in the Hut!

**Introduction:**

_**Me**_**:** Last time on the 5th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude: **_**Lovebirds Castaway.**_ Owen ate half of the supply of granola bars for 12 campers on the raft which almost led him to his final DOOM! Bridgette prevented that from happening by saying they need to start some teamwork. The **surprise guest star from "Family Guy" was the Huge Gay Bee** and died! BUMMER! On the Lovebird's Island, Duncan confessed his true feelings to Courtney with a romantic dinner and lovey dovey stuff. Courtney kissed him for 15 mins and later wanted more than a goodnight kiss from Duncan **if you know what I mean!** So will the campers ever get to an Island? Will there still be a love connection between Duncan and Courtney? Find out right now on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 6:** _What Happens in the Hut Stays in the Hut!_

On the Lovebird's Island:

_It's morning. Courtney and Duncan came out of the hut with their regular clothes on and messed up hair. They both were smiling and blushing a lot! Duncan has kiss marks all around his face and Courtney's lip gloss is smudged._

Confessional Can:

Duncan: What happened last night? Umm I just want to say what happens in the hut stays in the hut! (Starts reminiscing about something and smiles really big, and then snap out of it.) Nothing happened!

Courtney: Umm Duncan and I……. Just talked and kissed a lot actually……….but nothing else happened! (Getting nervous)

End of Confessional:

_Duncan is getting a banana from a tree. Courtney sneaks up to him and gives his a kiss on the cheek._

Duncan: (Turns around) Wow! Good morning Princess!

Courtney: Morning! Listen about last night………..

Duncan: I understand you just want to be friends and that's ok I won't…………..

Courtney: (Kisses him on the lips) I just want to say Thank you for saying those sweet things to me!

Duncan: No problem babe! Just wanted to tell the truth from my heart Darling! (Smiles)

Courtney: Well I should be getting some more ……… fruit now! (In a flattered and nervous tone and walks into the Jungle in a rush.)

Duncan: (Takes his pocket knife out and carves **D + C = 4ever** with a heart surrounding it on a Palm Tree.)

On the raft full of 12 campers:

_Everyone was rowing with flattened empty cases of granola bars. Bridgette was on the lookout for any land in site. Heather wasn't doing anything and was just tanning!_

Leshawna: Yo! How long are you gonna be lazy? We need more help! (Is annoyed with Heather)

Heather: Yo? Ugh. Make yourself useful and get out of my sun you big……… (Cut off by Leshawna)

Leshawna: Oh no no no no! You do not want to finish that sentence! (Is angry)

Heather: Ugh. Whatever now move please! (Flaps her hand to the right of her)

Confessional Can:

Leshawna: Oh that's it! Someone's gotta teach that little brat respect!

Owen: I need to stay in here for a while from Heather! (Whispers) Heather kinda scares me! (Hears pounding from the outside of the Confessional Can and it was her.)

Heather: (From outside of the Confessional Can) OWEN ARE YOU DONE YET?

Owen: (Scared and nervous) Just about done……!

Heather: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!! It's been 4 whole days with no showers, no decent meals, and no hairdryer! I smell and look like crap!

End of Confessional:

_It's morning again and everyone is sleeping on inflated air mattresses. Beth Wakes up._

Beth: (Yawns) Hey everyone wake up!

_Everyone wakes up and sees no Owen!_

Gwen: Umm wasn't there a 300lb. sack of joy on this raft named Owen?

DJ: OH NO! OWEN WAS TAKEN IN THE HANDS OF NEPTUNE!!!!!!!!!!

Heather: Well at least there's only one weight left on this raft! (Looks at Leshawna)

Leshawna: OHH THAT'S IT!!! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GIRL!!!!!! (Rolling up her sleeves and grabs Heather by the waist, then throws Heather into the ocean.)

Heather: (Climbs back into the raft soaking wet.) AHH MY HAIR!!!!! MY CLOTHES!!!!!! MY SHOES!!!!!!!!

Gwen: (Smiles at Heather and tries not to laugh.)

Confessional Can:

Gwen: (Sighs in happiness) Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie! (Looks up and gives two thumbs up!)

Leshawna: I had to do that to her! The girl was making everyone trip!

Lindsay: (Laughing) I can't believe she threw her in the ocean!!!! THAT WAS SO COOL………….!!!!!!! (Stops laughing) She's not gonna see this is she?

End of Confessional Can:

_Owen comes up on the raft with a basket of __**fruit!**_

Owen: Hello everyone!!! I have breakfast!!!!!!!!

Bridgette: Uh Owen where did you get those?

Owen: Oh I got these from an island that is 2 miles from use in at 1 in the morning! (Points in the front direction)

_Everyone sees a __**tropical island!**_

Leshawna: Owen why didn't tell us that earlier? (Is frustrated)

Owen: You don't have to get pissy Leshawna! I just thought all of us can have a beautiful breakfast together!

_Everyone is growing faster with the empty flattened cases of granola bars. They stopped because a huge __**shark **__came in their way! Everyone is shrieking!!!!!!_

**Big Gay Shark**: Stop! Not so fast ya'll! I likes to eat people too with my big teeth! Oh nooo! But then ya'lls are gonna die if I eat you! You know what? I'm not gonna eat ya'll after all because that's my choice! You all ain't worth it! I'm just gonna eat that little eel like there's no tomorrow! (Swims away)

_Everyone is frozen with their jaws dropped and is shocked. Then DJ fainted!_

_**Me:**_ O MY GOD!!!!!!! The gay bee was eaten by the shark!!!! YAY! Will the campers make it to the island? Is it the same island that Duncan and Courtney are on? Will Courtney and Duncan become boyfriend and girlfriend? And will that stupid shark come out of the water so I can interview him? Find out next time in the most shocking and musical chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	7. Reunion with Musical Confessions

**Introduction:**

_**Me:**_ Last time in the 6th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude: **_**Lovebirds Castaway**_. Courtney and Duncan wouldn't tell us of what they did in the hut even though we already know! The 12 campers were rowing for teamwork to get to an island! Heather was too lazy enough to help out which pushed Leshawna over the edge and Heather became one wet seal! Owen made a discovery that there's an island that is 2 miles ahead of them! The 12 campers were rowing over there until a **Huge Gay Shark **came in their way but didn't eat them! DJ fainted! So will DJ wake up from his faint? Is this the island that Duncan and Courtney are on? Find out right now in the shocking and musical chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 7: **_Reunion with Musical Confessions!_

On the Lovebird's Island:

_The campers finally made it to the island! All 12 of them jumped off the raft and kissed the sandy surface! Then Leshawna whistled to get everyone's attention!_

Leshawna: C'mon yal! We need to go around this island to see if Duncan and Courtney are here!

_Everyone started screaming Duncan's and Courtney's name out loud! Once they reached the hut and saw the __**lost Confessional Can from the raft **__next to it, they were shouting their names again to know if they are in there! _

In the Hut:

Courtney: (Was cuddling on top of Duncan in one space blanket on the inflatable mattress! They are wearing their regular clothes because it was a chilly weather last night. Courtney heard Leshawna's voice and woke up.)

Leshawna: (From outside the hut) Yo! Duncan and Courtney! Are you guys in there?

Courtney: Crap!!!!! (Slaps Duncan multiples of times) Duncan c'mon wake up! (She gives him a big French kiss in the mouth)

Duncan: (Woke up) Whoa! I love the princess giving me a kiss good morning! (Smirks and kisses her back)

Courtney: (blushes) Duncan! The campers are in front of our hut!!!! Get up!!!!!!!!

Outside of the hut:

_Everyone is waiting for them and sees Duncan with Courtney coming out of the hut! Everyone was happy to see them!_

Owen: (Runs up to them and gives a huge bear hug to both of them.) WOOOHOOO!!! OH MAN I'M SOO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lets go of them)

Duncan: I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad to see you to Tubby! (Gives him a high five)

_Duncan goes over to the guys and gives them knuckle touches. Courtney goes over to the girls and gives them hugs. Heather wasn't in the girls' reunion and has an evil grin on her face._

Confessional Can:

Heather: Sooo Duncan and Courtney were stranded all alone here! Also, they were sharing the same hut together! They are just making this to easy! I'm gonna inspect that hut to find out what they were up to in there! I'll just wait until everyone isn't in the hut area! (Has a devilish grin on her face.)

End of Confessional Can:

Gwen: Uh guys I hate to break the reunion up but we need to settle in!

Leshawna: Gwen's right! The girls and I will find us some fruit! The guys will bring back the raft! Heather and Lindsay will stay here to be on the look out for planes!

Owen: DJ and I will go ahead of the guys because we wanna go berry picking!

Leshawna: Fine but the guys will wait for you two at the raft!

DJ and Owen: Ok! (They both walk into the island's jungle.)

_Everyone goes do their duties! Heather and Lindsay lays down on the sand to get a tan!_

At the berry bushes of the jungle:

_Owen and DJ were picking berries._

Owen: Isn't this a beautiful day?

DJ: It sure is………!

Owen: (Gasps and looks around) DJ wait do you where we are on? We are on the walking trail of **Sneakers-o-Tool!** They say every year he walks through the Pacific Ocean and the Islands without taken his sneakers off! And if you get him to take them off, you'll get unlimited magical powers! (Gets excited)

DJ: O c'mon G that's just a legend and……….. (Gets cut off by Owen)

Owen: SHHHH! Here he comes!!!! (Pulls DJ in the bushes with him and whispers) Ok now shut up for a minute.

**Sneakers-o-Tool: **(Walking and sings) _I won't take my sneakers off!! I am Sneakers-o-Tool……! _(Reaches the bush that Owen and DJ is in)

_Owen and DJ jumps out the bush in front of Sneakers-o-Tool!_

Owen: Hey take those sneakers off!

**Sneakers-o-Tool: **NO!

_Owen reaches to grab him but he ran off! Owen tries to go after him but DJ stopped him!_

DJ: Nah let him go! We will never catch him! Not even in these shoes!

**Sneakers-o-Tool: **(Walks away and sings again)_ I didn't take my sneakers off! I'm still Sneakers-o-Tool…..! _(Jumps into the ocean and swam away.)

At the hut area:

_Courtney brings more fire wood and here's Bridgette calling her name from the jungle. Courtney comes over to Bridgette. She is standing in front of a tree with Leshawna, Gwen, Beth, and Sadie. _

Leshawna: Ok girl! Spit it out! Tell us what's up with you and Duncan!

_The girls move out of the way of the tree and reveal the __**D+C 4ever with a heart around it **__carving on the tree! Courtney is in shock!_

Courtney: Oh that! Oh that's not……….well you guys don't think……….it's ……… it's …………ohhhh! (Gives up)

Leshawna: Ok let's go into the hut!

In the Hut:

_After 15 mins of explaining later……….. Everyone is shocked of what they heard._

Gwen: Wow! I didn't know you had it in you Courtney!

Sadie: Awwww how romantic!!!!!!!!! (Sighs in a dreamy way)

Beth: WOW!!!!!!!!

Bridgette: Courtney! Did he use you know………

Courtney: Yes, he used protection!

Leshawna: Girl, if a guy did that for me, I would do the same thing! Did he give you something?

_Courtney brought out the scallop and opened it which showed the 5 girls the pearl!_

All the 5 girls: (Eyes widened) Whoa!

Leshawna: Honey that shows us that he loves you! Are you?

Courtney: Ye- (hesitated) No………. I can't be with him! He's not my type! (Looks down)

Leshawna: Who says a girl's type of guy is love? My mama says if a guy tries to win a girl's heart is love!

_**Me**_**: **(Pause the picture.) HOORAY!!!!!! SHE SAID THE THEME OF MY STORY!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! (Un-pause)

Bridgette: Leshawna is right Courtney! (Puts her arms around Courtney) I'm in love with Geoff even though his flirting remarks are lame sometimes! But that shows me that he is trying for my heart!!!! (Smiles)

Gwen: (Puts her arms around Courtney.) Yeah! And Trent always thinks of new songs about me and sings them to me! I'm sooo in love with him because he tries!!!!! (Smiles)

Courtney: Yeah! But Gwen and Trent like art. Bridgette and Geoff likes to party! Me and Duncan ………….. Nothing! (Sad) But now every time I see him I get butterflies!

Leshawna: Opposites attract sweet heart! And the butterflies show that you are in……. (Cut off by Courtney.)

Courtney: (Covers her ears.) Don't say it! I'm gonna walk in the jungle! You guys can walk with me!

_All 6 of the girls walk out of the hut and into the jungle! Heather gets up and grins in a evil way! She taps Lindsay to get up._

Heather: I need your help! Can you keep a secret?

Lindsay: (Gets up) Omigod! Totally like this one time my sister changed her Geometry report card grade from an **F **to a **B** and I never told a soul! (Sees a webcam in front of her!) Oops! Sorry Paula!

Heather: Never mind! (Takes her in front of the hut) Stay here and be on the look out for anyone else coming here while I inspect this hut!

Lindsay: (Watching a butterfly)

Heather: LINDSAY!!!!!!!!

Lindsay: (Looks back) Oh right I won't get distracted! I'm on it!

Heather: Ugh! (Goes into the hut)

In the Jungle:

_The 5 girls are walking with Courtney who has the scallop in her hand!_

Gwen: Ugh. Courtney why won't you give Duncan a chance?

Courtney: (Turns around) Do you guys really want to know?

All 5 girls: YES!!

Courtney: Ok when I was in the 8th grade I used to go out with a guy just like Duncan named Dustin! I thought he loved me and I loved him! So it was the 8th grade dance and he wasn't at the dance floor with me for the slow dance! I went looking for him in the hallway and heard giggles in the janitor closet! (Her eyes start to tear up) Once I opened the door I saw him and a hotter girl making out with each other! So I'm afraid that Duncan will do the same to me! (Cries)

Bridgette: (Comforts her) Courtney, Duncan's too good for that! He would never cheat on you!

Courtney: You don't understand though! (Walks away)

The Disney Hercules Movie Song:** "I Won't Say I'm In love"**:

_**Courtney:**__ If there's a prize for rotten judgment…….. _(Looks at the pearl)_ I guess I already won that! No man is worth is worth the aggravation…..! That ancient history,_ (Throws the scallop behind her.)_ Been there done that!_

_**All 5 Girls**__: _(Leshawna catches the scallop) _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden! Honey, we can see it right through you! Girl, ya can't conceal it!_

_**Courtney**__: Oh no…….!_

_**All 5 girls**__: We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of……! _(Leshawna waves the scallop in here face)

_**Courtney:**_(Pushes the scallop away and walks away with her arms crossed.) _No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!_

_**All 5 girls:**__ You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it, uh-oh…….!_

_**Courtney: **_(Looks back at them.) _It's to cliché! I won't say I'm in love……..! _(Walks away)

_**All 5 girls:**_ (Fallows her and shrugs at each other.) _Shoo doo, Shoo doo! Ewh……..!_

_**Courtney: **_(Holds onto her heart.) _I thought my heart its lesson……! _(Grins)_ It feels so good when you start out…! _(Holding her head with two fingers and closes her eyes shut.) _My head is screaming get a grip, girl………! _(Opens her eyes) _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh………………………..!_

_**All 5 girls: **_(Shakes their hips with their hands on them.) _You keep on denying! Who you are and how you're feeling! Baby, we're not buying! Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up! When ya wanna own up! That ya…….._

_**Leshawna: **__Got_

_**Bridgette: **__Got _

_**Gwen, Beth, & Sadie: **__Got it……._

_**All 5 girls: **_(All in a human pyramid)_ Bad………!_

_**Courtney: **_(Walking with her chin up and arms crossed) _No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no! _(Feels a tap on a shoulder and turns around then sees a sketched picture of Duncan held up by Gwen.)

_**All 5 girls: **__Give up, but give in!_

_**Courtney: **_(Grins very dreamy at the sketch of Duncan and blushes.)

_**Gwen: **__Check the grin you're in love……!_

_**Courtney: **_(Stops grinning and turns around.) _This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love…………..! _(Walks away with her ears covered.)

_**All 5 girls: **_(Runs right up in front of her and point at her.) _You're doin flips _(Points at their lips.) _Read our lips. You're in love! Shoo doo, shoo doo!_

_**Courtney: **_(Walks through them.) _You're way off base. I won't say it!_

_**All 5 girls: **_(Shaking their heads.) _She won't say it, no!_

_**Courtney:**_ (Turns around to them.) _Get off my case!_

_**All 5 girls: **_(Walks over to her) _Shut up, shut up!_

_**Courtney: **__I won't say it………..! _(She sits down on a long rock.)

_**All 5 girls: **_(Passing down the scallop to Bridgette.) _Girl, don't be proud. Its ok you're in love………! _(Bridgette gets the scallop and gives it to Courtney.)

_**Courtney: **_(Looks at the scallop very dreamy and smiles.) _Oh…………………! At least out loud, I won't say I'm in…………….. love…………………………………………….! _(She lays her back down on the rock with the scallop pressed on her heart and smiles.)

_**All 5 girls: **__Shoo doo, shoo doo! Shalalala…….Ha………! _(Poses in a dreamy fantasizing way)

At the raft:

_All 4 guys are waiting for DJ and Owen to come out of the Jungle! They see DJ coming out with Owen!_

Duncan: What took you guys so long!? (Looking really ticked off.)

Owen and DJ: Long story!

Duncan: Well come on you guys! We need to get this raft in before sundown! (Tries to pull the raft but sees all 5 guys not lifting the raft and smiles at him.) What are you guys smiling about?

Geoff: Sorry dude! But we won't go until you tell us about what you and Courtney did before we came here! (Smiles at him)

Duncan: (Sighs) Fine! The night before last night, me and Courtney……….. (Blushes and scratches the back of his neck) We kinda……………….I SLEPT WITH HER!!!!!!!

Geoff: Oh snap! Dude, you did remember to………….

Duncan: Yes, I had protection!

DJ: (Pats him on the back.) Good job buddy!

Duncan: Don't joke around you guys!!! I think I'm in love wit her!!

All of the 5 guys: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Owen: After this day, his heart grew 3 sizes that…….. (Gets punched in the face by Duncan.) Ow that smarks!

Trent: So Duncan…….. What's it like for you to be in love?

Harold: Yeah, what's your feeling of love?

Duncan: Do you guys really want to know?

Trent: Yes please!

Harold: More than everything in the world Duncan!

Duncan: Ok! Well it goes something like this………….

The Anchorman Movie Version of Song: **"Afternoon Delight":**

_**Me: **_(Pause the picture.) This next song is one of the greatest songs in history! And if you disagree, I-will-BITE YOU! (Un-pauses the picture.)

_**Duncan: **__Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight. Gonna grab some afternoon……… delight. My motto's always been; when it's right, it's right. Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night._

_**Duncan & All 5 guys: **__When………… everything's a little clearer in the light of day……………. And………….you know the night is always gonna be there any way…………… _

_**Trent & Harold: **__Thinkin' of_ _you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight.  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite  
And the thought of rubbin' you is getting so exciting._

_**Duncan & All 5 guys: ……..**__Sky rockets in flight…………._

_**Geoff: **_(goes Down)_Beu……………………_

_**Duncan & All 5 Guys: **__Afternoon __Delight………._

_**Geoff: **_(Goes up) _Whoop………….._

_**Duncan & All 5 Guys: **__……….Afternoon Delight……_

Geoff: I don't know Duncan sounds crazy.

Trent: Yeah it's like you have mental problems.

Harold: Yeah you have mental problems.

DJ: Yeah seriously.

Owen: Man

_**Duncan & All 5 Guys: **__Afternoon Delight_

_The guys drag the raft back to the hut's ground._

In the Hut:

_Heather is rummaging through all the stuff to find some dirt on Duncan's and Courtney's actions on the island. Then she spots something peeking out from under the air mattress. _

Heather: Hello what do we have here? (She lifts the mattress and looks at the mysterious object) Yes they are so dead! (Hears Duncan's voice coming near the hut. She hides the obect in her back pocket. Duncan enters staring suspiciously at her)

Lindsay: Heather DUNCAN's …………….. (Sees Duncan in the hut already) Oh never mind (runs away)

Duncan: What's going on here? (Glares at her)

Heather: (Smiles) Oh nothing.

Duncan: (Looks suspicious at her) What are you all smiley about?

Heather: Nothing I'm just really happy to see you guys again (Walks out of the hut with an evil grin on her face)

Confessional Can:

Heather: Now I found the dirt! Time to plan for phase 2 of my plan!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

End of Confessional:

**_Me: _**Awwww! What a great time for a CLIFFHANGER!! What is it Heather found in there? What is her plan? Will Courtney say that she is in love with Duncan? Will Owen ever get **Sneakers-o-Tool **to take his sneakers off? Will the campers ever get off the island? And will I ever get a hybrid car? Find out next time in the exciting chapter of the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

(P.S. if you message me, make a prediction on what you think Heather found!)


	8. Last Day on the Island!

**Introduction:**

_**Me: **_Last time in the 7th chapter of **Total Drama Island Interlude: **_**Lovebirds Castaway.**_ The 12 campers finally reached the island, then found Duncan and Courtney in the same hut! Owen and DJ tried to get the sneakers of **Sneakers-o-Tool **but failed. There were two musical confessions for Courtney and Duncan. Also, Heather found a mysterious item in Duncan's and Courtney's hut! So will the 6th day of the campers being stranded is their last day? Will Courtney say she loves Duncan? Find out right now is the exciting chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**

**Chapter 8: **_Last Day on the Island!_

In the hut:

_It's the morning of the 6__th__ day being stranded! Everyone is sleeping on their inflated mattresses in the hut! Courtney woke up and turned to the side of Duncan's side of their inflated mattress but only found a note! She picked it up and read it. It said:_

_**Dear Princess,**_

_**Put on your bikini on and bring a towel. Meet me at the swimming hole now! Just wanting to tell you something! **_

_**~Duncan **_

_She smiled after reading the note. She thought to herself this is the time to tell him! She grabbed her Bikini next to her mattress and changes into it under her space blanket. After she got into her bikini, she got her towel then walked out of the hut and to the swimming hole. _

At the swimming hole:

_Once she reached to the swimming hole, she sees Duncan sitting in the swimming hole and smirked once he saw her._

Duncan: Glad you can make it Princess. Come sit next to me!

Courtney: (Jumps in the swimming hole and swims next to him.) Well here we are! The last day being stranded here!

Duncan: (Puts his arms around her.) Yep it is! Sooner we'll be back at that crappy camp! Sadly I kinda missed it!

Courtney: (Giggles) I need to tell you something!

Duncan: (Turns his head and smiles cocky at her.) Oh really! What is it Darling?

Courtney: (Kisses him harder in his lips.)

Duncan: (Kisses her in the same way and starts to kiss her neck.)

Courtney: (Enjoys for a little but then stops him.) Duncan. I'm…………I'm………. (Cut off by Duncan.)

Duncan: Wait I need to tell you something. Bridgette told me.

Courtney: (Looks curious.) Told you what?

Duncan: About your ex-boyfriend. Listen if I did become your boyfriend, I would never ever do anything to hurt you. (Holds her face.) I would never replace you for another girl.

Courtney: (Wells up in tears and hugs him. Tears start to trickle down her face and on his shoulders.) Thank you.

Duncan: (Hugs her then pats back softly.) Now what is it you need to tell me?

Courtney: (Stops hugging him.) Now that you said that sweet remark to me, now I'm not afraid to tell you. I lo….. (Interrupted by the sound of **propellers** of a **plane!**) CHRIS!!!!!!!!! Duncan we gotta go! (Races to her to her towel and wrap it around her waist.)

Duncan: (Runs out of the water and towels himself off. He feels cold and can't find his shirt. He looks through the bushes and found a **brown fedora, a brown leather jacket, and a whip.) **Nah screw it! (Puts on the hat and jacket on.)

Courtney: How are we gonna get to the hut faster?

Duncan: (On a boulder and bending down to give her his hand.) Come up here! I have an idea!

Courtney: (Climbs up and looks at him) Why are you dressed like Indiana Jones?

Duncan: Doesn't matter! Hold on tight on me!

_Courtney clings onto him tightly and sees he's aiming the whip for the trees. She closed her eyes. Duncan cracked the whip to the tree and swung to the other trees! Courtney was screaming her head off. They reached the hut and everyone was awakened! The plane landed on the island with Chris driving it. All their belonging was already in there._

Confessional Can:

Gwen: What can I say about this trip? It sucked! But didn't suck a whole lot because I got to be with Trent.

Lindsay: I'm sooooooooo glad to see Chip again. I wonder what Heather found in the hut.

Heather: What I found in there? I found this. (Holds up an empty open **Trojan **plasticpacket!) Now I'm gonna perform my phase 2 back at camp!

End of Confessional:

_Everyone got in the propeller jet plane! Duncan sits next to Courtney and feels something sliding on his feet! He picks it up and finds a SNAKE!!!!!!!!_

Duncan: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! SNAKES!!!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SNAKES????!!!!!

_The plane flies off up into the sky with Owen screaming his head off!!!! While the plane was flying high and far into the blue sky, The __**Indiana theme song **__is playing in the background._

_**Me: **_Wow! What an adventurous chapter! What will happen next? Will Courtney ever tell Duncan she loves him? What is phase 2 of Heather's plan? Will the campers have a safe trip back to camp? Tune in next time for the most heartwarming chapter yet on the interlude of **Total-Drama-Island!**


	9. Home Sweet Crappy Camp!

**Introduction:**

_**Me:**_ Last time on **Total Drama Island Interlude: **_**Lovebirds Castaway.**_ It's the last day for the 14 campers to be stranded.Courtney went for an early swim with Duncan. He told her that he would never ever hurt her like how her ex-boyfriend did to her. She was about to tell him that she is in love with him until Chris arrived for the rescue of the campers. Duncan made a huge spotlight of Indiana Jones! Look out Harrison Ford! Then the campers got into the propeller plane with a screaming Owen AGAIN!!!! Also, the biggest surprise was that Heather found an open Trojan pack and is gonna perform phase 2 at camp! So what is Heather's evil plan? Will Courtney Confess her love to Duncan? Find out right now on the interlude of **TOTAL-DRAMA-ISLAND!**

_Chapter 9: Home Sweet Crappy Camp!_

At Camp Wawanakwa:

_It's now sunset at Camp Wawanakwa! The campers finally made it to their landing there and are exhausted!_

Gwen: (Saying this Trent and is tired.) I cannot believe I'm saying this but I'm glad to be back at camp!

Trent: (Yawns.) Yeah surprisingly me too!

Bridgette: (Walks over to Courtney.) Did you tell him yet?

Courtney: Not yet.

Chris: Hey campers! So how was the challenge?

All 14 campers: IT SUCKED!!

Chris: Yeah I guessed you guys felt that! Chef will carry your entire luggage to your cabins because I have two good news and one bad news in the Mess hall! MOVE CAMPERS!! MOVE!!

_Everyone walks to the Mess Hall._

In the Mess hall:

Chris: Ok I know all of you are tired and upset so I'll make this short! The 1st good news is that now my TDI webpage has higher ratings with 12,123,678 views!

_Everyone said yeah in an un-enthusiastic way._

Chris: Ok not a lot of spirit here! But here's the other goods news to pep you guys up that there are no more weekend challenges because Heather's father threatened to sue me for tormenting his cupcake!

_Everyone applauds loudly and shouting HOORAY!!_

Chris: Ok now here's the part that I'm glad you guys are too tired to kill me! The bad news is there's a challenge tomorrow and someone will be eliminated! So…….. see ya in the morning! (Runs out of the mess hall.)

DJ: OH NO!

Gwen: OH NO!

Courtney: OH NO!

Trent: OH NO!

**Koo-Aid-Man:** (Crashes through the Mess hall wall) OH YEAH…………!!

_Everyone looked blankly at him! The _**_Kool-Aid-Man_**_ looks blankly and walks out the hole he made. Courtney groaned and found another note! It said:_

**_Dear Princess,_**

**_Meet me at the Dock of Shame! I need to know what is you were about to tell me at the island!_**

**_Duncan_**

Courtney: (Gets up and heads for the Door.)

Bridgette: Where are you going?

Courtney: To tell Duncan that I……….I………..I LOVE HIM!!

_Everyone claps and cheers for her!_

Leshawna: GO GET HIM GIRL!!

At the Dock of Shame:

_Courtney reached to the Dock of Shame and sees Duncan standing there with his regular shirt on! The song _**_"Don't Stop Believing" _**_is playing in the background! She runs up him and hugs him. He smirks._

Duncan: So what you want to tell me? (Looking down at her)

Courtney: (Blushing) I'm in love with you!!

Duncan: Really?

Courtney: Yes!

Duncan: Awesome because I'm in love with you too! (Picks her up and kisses her)

_They were making out for like until 9 pm! At that time they walked in the woods alone while holding hands!_

Heather: (Was watching them from the confessional with a evil look on her face.)

Confessional Can:

Heather: Awww! What a cute couple! Too bad it won't last long though! (Laughs softly) It will take one phone call away to fool that idiot Duncan! Let's just say, he would think a little CIT went to the pregnancy clinic and got a test! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

End of Confessional:

**_TO BE CONTINUED……………………………._**


	10. Author's Note

**Me:** Yo everyone! Well I just want to say thank for reading my story! Today we are interviewing Duncan!

Duncan: O great! First DubbleV, this now you? This sucks!

**Me: **Na uh uh! (Takes out a bazooka.) Thanks Bubbles968! You better run!

Duncan: Why?

**Me: **(Rings the bell.) Oh DubbleV……….!

Duncan: You didn't!

**Me: **I did MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

DubbleV: Yes Burga141?

**Me: **Please torture mister Duncan for me so I can give my fans heads up on my sequel! (Gives her the Bazooka.)

DubbleV: With pleasure!!!!! (Evil smiles) SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!!!!!!!

Duncan: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Runs away and is being chased by her.)

**Me: **Don't kill him though because I still need him for my sequel! Well her is a little heads to all of you that there is another Interlude after episode "If You Can't Take the Heat" which is the sequel to this story! It's called **Total Drama Island Interlude II: **_**Duncan Baby Daddy!**_ So once you see that title on the list it's there! See ya next time! BYE!!!!!! P.S A little birdy told me that a certain someone named **haru1714 **steeled this story on Quizilla!!!!! I'M the writer of this story not him!!!!!!!!!! SO HARU1714 IF UR READIN THIS U MITE KNOW THAT IM STEAMED RIGHT NOW!!! I NEED TO PUNCH SOMEONE! (Harold walks towards me. I punch him in the gut really hard)

Harold: (Clutches his stomach in pain) OW YOU BROKE MY COXIS!!!!!

_**Me: **_(Clams down) That felt better! BYE EVERYBODY!!!!


End file.
